The Cavalry
by 4-Shiloh-4
Summary: A year after the Promised Day, Edward is offered a new position in the military by the Fuhrer himself. With no more than the strength of his body and power of his mind he leads the "Cavalry" into the most dangerous missions of the Aerugan War, making a new name for himself in the world of soldiers.


**Hey guys! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. It's post-brotherhood and stays entirely true to the story except for the ending. The only differences are: Edward's arm is automail and the ending with Winry goes a bit…different. Both are explained in this chapter. **

**This story follows Edward as he leads a unit through an Amestrian x Aerugan war. I'll be taking a lot of freedom in designing Aerugo and it may not align exactly with what is known about it. Since it has little to do with Brotherhood, I don't think it really matters. Aside from Edward himself and Roy, canon characters will appear infrequently though some will be mentioned often.**

**I can't say for sure how often I'll be updating this, but I'll be going as fast as I can to make it more enjoyable for readers. Classes shouldn't get in the way since I'm not taking many this semester but I do have a pretty busy life. And there's a lot of planning yet to do for this story, so please be understanding. I'd really appreciate any reviews so I know what people think about this. If you see any grammar mistakes, things that don't make sense, or any way to improve my writing, let me know! I don't have a beta reader so there's only one perspective on this.**

**Also, when I was making sure all the formatting was ready to be uploaded onto FFN it did some weird things and I don't know for sure if it's uploaded exactly right. If you see anything weird, please tell me.**

**Thanks for reading! I don't own anything having to do with Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Major General Roy Mustang rhythmically tapped his pen against a blank white form, the hollow pulse bouncing through the room. Occasionally he glanced down at the paper and reread the first few lines before his eyes again strayed to the black and gold Aschelman clock on the wall. It was still and quiet except for the second-hand that ticked its way in a circle, never going anywhere, the same minute repeating itself over and over again.

Ever since the other two hands finally slowed to a stop last week, Roy had reminded himself every morning to check the gears. But now he couldn't help but compare the odd thing to his current situation as the afternoon dragged on with nothing to interrupt the passing of time. After a while he abandoned any studious façade and leaned back in his chair, allowing the sun streaming through the big west windows to lull him into a warm fog.

His daydreaming was eventually interrupted when the door was cracked open and a graying brunette poked her head through, casting a skeptical expression his way. "Sir, Fuhrer Grumman will be arriving shortly. Expect him in five minutes."

Roy couldn't help but smile, surprising the woman who was quite accustomed to her boss's cold mannerisms and lethargy. "Thank you, Alese." He dropped the pen and got to his feet, stretching his arms behind his back while the secretary darted from the room. Once his blood was flowing naturally and his uniform had been straightened, he returned to the cushioned desk chair and actually attempted to find out just what that form had been about.

Just as he finished scribbling his signature at the bottom of the paper and slid it out of the way, the door swung wide and two uniformed men filed in. Roy rose and briefly exchanged salutes with the aging Fuhrer just as the other man came up beside him, fighting a smile.

"Delivering your commander as promised, General. I haven't explained things to him in detail yet, so if you wouldn't mind taking care of that, I have other places to be," Grumman said.

"My pleasure, sir," Roy replied automatically.

"Then I'll be on my way. See you both in two weeks." The door clicked shut behind the spectacled Fuhrer.

Roy stared at the remaining soldier. He was of average height, perhaps three or four centimeters shorter than the general, and had the sturdy, athletic build of someone accustomed to close physical combat. His uniform was dripping with colorful medals and ribbons befitting of a war-veteran, and his rank of Lieutenant Colonel seemed out of place on such a youth.

"Fullmetal? _You're_ the commander?" he gasped.

Edward Elric's grin dropped, replaced by a familiar scowl. He crossed his arms and planted his feet apart stubbornly, somehow finding a way to look down his nose at the major general. "Tch. You say that as if you think I can't do it!"

Roy blinked. He'd been coming to terms with the boy's obvious growth spurt, but it was apparent that he'd finally put the beat down on puberty. His voice was steadier and deeper than it had been a year ago. "How would I know? You've always worked alone."

"Yeah, that was when I had alchemy on my side," Ed shrugged. Roy thought he spotted a glint of disappointment flash across his face but it was gone before he could be sure. He wasn't surprised though; alchemy had been Ed's life since the kid was little more than an infant. Even if he didn't regret his sacrifice, it had to be difficult to adjust to the simple way of life he had been forced into. However, it didn't explain why he was in Roy's office wearing military blue.

"Speaking of which, since when are you a soldier?"

Ed grinned smugly. "Since yesterday. Fuhrer himself called me in Resembool and asked if I was interested in leading some fancy project. Though, I've been planning on reenlisting ever since the war started, anyway. Automail surgery got in the way, is all."

_What?_ He quirked one eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you would be staying as far away from war as possible. It's about killing people, you know."

"Idiot bastard; I know that!"

"...So?"

Ed hesitated, shifting his weight between his feet and fiddling with his hands. "Don't laugh," he warned.

Roy shook his head. "Promise."

The boy thrust both gloved hands into his pockets, turning sideways to face the slowly descending sun. His straw-colored hair glowed and his face turned white in the light so that Roy couldn't read his expression. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"I think about the things I did as a State Alchemist constantly," Ed began. "I captured dozens of criminals and threw them in a jail cell knowing that they would face execution before long, and yet I refused to kill them myself even though it could have saved a lot of trouble and, in many cases, the lives of loyal Amestrians. Even though my hands are clean of blood, I'm no less a murderer than the people who actually do the deed."

Roy frowned at this, concerned at Edward's train of thought. "Fullmetal, you're not a-"

Ed spun around and glared at him, eyes blazing with the emotion of the things he'd said. "Shut up and let me finish! I'm here because I'm not going to let all the soldiers, who aren't half as selfish and self-righteous as I was, protect me, my family, and my country while I sit around at home because I'm too cowardly to face my fears!

"…Besides, I do feel a sort of responsibility towards Amestris after saving it with my bare hands, you know." He grinned sadly.

Roy broke away from Ed's piercing eyes and looked up at his clock, hoping to find peace in its steady rhythm. He sighed dejectedly upon realizing that the silver second hand had finally given up, too.

It would be a sad day when Edward Elric took a life for the first time.

"I see."

Ed scoffed, crossing his arms again. "What's that supposed to mean?

Roy smiled sadly. "I'm just not sure if I should be relieved that you've finally faced reality, or give up on the world now that you've lost your last shred of naivety."

"Naïve?" Ed's eyebrow twitched.

Of course he took it like that. Roy smirked and pensively held a finger to his temple. "What were the words you used? Self-righteous, selfish-"

"I'd really rather you don't make me regret explaining myself to you, General," Ed interrupted.

Roy blinked in utter shock. Since when did Fullmetal feel any respect whatsoever for…

Oh. Looking into Ed's eyes, Roy understood. After baring his soul to a man with whom his relationship was rarely so personal, a man who could tear him apart for admitting his weaknesses and follies, he clung to his last bit of pride and asked for respect by offering up his own. In some ways, more hinged on this silent understanding than if he had merely voiced his wish for the subject to be off-limits.

"Of course not," Roy said. "My apologies.

Though there was no reply, he saw the ghost of thankfulness in those golden eyes.

The silence held out for a few seconds while both gathered their thoughts, mirroring each other's confrontational posture and crossed arms. It was Roy who finally remembered why Ed was in his office and ended the moment.

"Well, you might as well take a seat, Fullmetal," he said, exemplifying by plopping down into his chair. Except on occasions when he chose to purposefully annoy the boy with practiced sophistication and eloquence, the major general had always allowed himself to relax when his youngest subordinate was the only one around to see his slips.

"What? You aren't going to call up the Fuhrer and demand an older, more experienced officer?" Ed deadpanned, pulling a chair up to the oaken desk.

"I'll admit that I'm not entirely certain you know what you're getting yourself into, but if I was going to whine to Grumman about his choice then I'd have done so while he was here."

Ed smirked.

Roy fished a simple bronze key from his chest pocket and slipped it into the lock of one of the desk's lowest drawers. He could feel Ed's close scrutiny as he searched through the stack of files, the golden eyes fixed on his face, his hands, his desk. They were committing everything to memory; he knew after years as the boy's commanding officer. Ed had taught himself to see everything and learn to understand it.

He couldn't help but wonder what the boy thought of him now, over a year since _that_ day.

A thick brown folder finally surfaced and he replaced the rest in the drawer, secured it, and returned the key to safety. "Here's everything I've got. For lack of a better term, Grumman and I have been calling it the cavalry even though it's not really accurate," he said, sliding the file into Edward's eager hands.

"Cavalry," the Lt. Col. repeated. He flipped it open and glanced over the top page. "This is the list of everyone in the company?"

"Yes, excluding you and the squad leaders we've yet to assign. All those," Roy waved his hand at the sheet, "are fresh out of training camp. You'll be leading a hundred idiot, arrogant recruits into the most dangerous places in Aerugo."

Ed glanced up briefly, a smirk playing at his lips. "Trying to convince me to give it up?"

"I'm merely laying everything out there so you don't get caught unaware after you've committed."

"I'm committed already, Mustang. There really isn't anything you can say that will make me change my mind. Even if you come out and tell me I'll fail. Because I won't."

Deep breaths. Roy turned towards the window, keeping watch on Ed through his peripheral. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much, Fullmetal," he said.

The boy smiled. "Likewise."

For the next half hour they poured over the file's pages, Ed asking questions while Roy explained them as best he could. The unit was an independent, high-risk project that would travel throughout Aeurgo on horseback, their only chance at achieving both speed and stealth, and take orders only from Maj. Gen. Mustang and the Fuhrer himself. Roy and Grumman had spent hours piecing it all together: the soldiers, the horses, the equipment, and mapping out plausible travel routes for the unit to follow.

It was strange to think that Edward, who he had thought would never again wear a military uniform, was to lead it. _What is Grumman thinking?_

"Sir, General Armstrong is on the line."

Roy looked up to see Alese standing in the doorway expectantly. _Armstrong_?

Ed suddenly slapped the file shut. "I'll just take these with me and look at the rest on my own, Mustang. If there's anything I don't understand I'll call you tomorrow. Everything will be ready on the 22nd?" he asked, rising from the chair.

"I'll see you then," Roy confirmed with a nod and turned to Alese, who had settled to one side impatiently. "Patch her through."

Ed scurried away, brown folder tucked beneath his arm.

**Two weeks later**

"Yes, Al…No, I'm not going to be reckless; I've got a bunch of people to watch out for now." Ed cradled a phone against his left ear while Winry tinkered with his automail arm on a table she'd pushed up against a soft gray couch.

"I realize that…What? You want me to _say _it? What good…fine! I can't use alchemy, I'm no different from all the other losers, and I won't do dumb things. Happy?"

He snickered after a short pause. "So what? I can say what I want about them now that I…Ow! Winry!" Ed jerked his arm away from the mechanic and glared at her innocent smile. He ignored his brother's laughter coming through the line.

"Ah, shut up Al," he grumbled, laying his arm on the little table again. "Why is it you both always gang up on me? Wait, hold on. What Win?"

The blonde patted his metal wrist and nodded her head at his leg. "Arm is all set. I'm going to go grab some lunch and then I'll do your leg," she said, standing.

"Sure. Could you grab me some, too?"

"Yep; back in a bit!" She beamed and trotted out the door, leaving Ed alone in Gracia's living room. In his boxers.

"She just went to get us lunch. Oh…you do? Okay, I'll call you once I'm in East. Being a lieutenant colonel has all sorts of perks. …Yup. Tell Mei hi for me, and keep studying like a good baby brother…Haha, sorry. Talk to you later!"

Ed sighed and clicked the phone into its holder, resting his flesh hand across his eyes and kicking his feet up on the back of the couch.

_Less than a month and I'll be running around in Aerugo shooting up soldiers...soldiers with families... _

Dread crept up in his heart every time he allowed his mind to stray towards his near future, regardless of all the brave words he'd shared with Mustang. He knew he was right, that it had to be done, but that didn't help the icy feeling in his chest. What would the people of Amestris think of him as a soldier?

Part of him argued that they would celebrate his strength in fighting the war even without alchemy, but he also knew that some would hate him for it. _I thought you were the hero of the people? I thought life was supposed to be precious? Were you a fake this whole time? _

"Edward."

Winry's voice pulled him from his self-loathing and he peeked through his fingers, smiling once he spotted the two sandwiches balanced in her strong hands. He sat up and patted the cushion next to him.

"Hope you like Charlotte's," she said, taking the seat and offering him one of the plates. Ed nodded.

"Thanks."

Once the sandwiches were finished, Winry grabbed her set of automail tools and returned to the couch, propping Ed's legs on her lap while she tweaked the plates and wires to get them set for his departure. They both were quiet, content to be in each other's company without having to say any words.

_-Flashback-_

_Edward had been in Resembool for close to a month now. The heat of summer was steadily replacing the spring of the Promised Day, though the nights remained cool. His right arm was metal again; he'd only experienced his flesh one long enough to soundly beat Father and then gave it to Truth, along with his Gate, in return for Al's body and soul. _

_He sat midway on the steps of Pinako Rockbell's home, eyes reflecting the countless stars shining down on him. He heard the door slide open and soft footsteps padding across the porch and down the stairs as Winry joined him, neither one saying a word. The same thing had happened every night for several days, the boy finding himself unable to speak and the girl seeking to provide comfort to the one she selflessly supported. They never said anything, and eventually she would leave again, and he would follow shortly after, and they would fall asleep in the warmth of their own beds._

_It felt different tonight, though. Ed's eyes settled on Winry's profile, softly lit by moonlight, and he fidgeted uncomfortably. He finally gave in and, so as not to shatter the peace, whispered, "Win."_

_She twisted sideways to face him, blue eyes questioning. _

"_You heard that Aerugo invaded the South…I'm going to enlist in the army as soon as I recover from surgery," he said. _

_Winry smiled sadly. "I know."_

"_What? How?"_

"_I've always known, Ed. You want to protect us, and Amestris. You'd never forgive yourself for choosing not to fight."_

_Ed frowned, looking at the steps now. "Oh. Yeah, that's true. I don't want to leave, but…I have to. I can't just—"_

"_You don't have to explain yourself to me this time," Winry hushed him. "I understand. And as much as I hate it, I'm not going to try to stop you. That would be like denying who you are." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, setting her face in stone so that the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall._

"_I see," Ed sighed. It was a while before he continued. "But there's something I have to know, in case I…in case I don't come back. And I don't want to put it off until the end." He reached for her left cheek with his flesh hand and tentatively turned her face towards his. He could see the tears, and wanted nothing more than to kiss them away._

"_Y-yes?" she asked. He cupped her jaw with both hands and leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against hers. She tensed and he pulled away, stopped by a strong hand at the back of his head. He didn't have a chance to think before she returned a kiss just as gentle and sweet and then buried her face in his neck and sobbed. He held her close, ignoring the strange sting in his eyes._

"_That was all," he whispered._

_-End Flashback-_

"All done!" Winry exclaimed, shoving Ed's legs off the couch. He yelled and flopped on the floor, limbs splayed out in all directions. Winry chuckled and thrust all her tools and equipment into a large canvas bag as he struggled to sort himself out and clamber to his feet.

"Sheesh," he muttered, pulling on his pants. "Is that always necessary?"

"Of course. How else would I get you going once you're half asleep, lazy bones?"

"It's called a deadline that I have to meet. I'd get up on my own."

"Uh huh. Well, we'd better meet that deadline pretty quick." The train would be leaving at 1:00 to carry Edward and Roy Mustang to East City where the cavalry awaited. It had been two weeks since Ed had officially accepted the position as commander and all that was between him and Aerugo was a few weeks of training with the unit in East Command. He and his mechanic had been staying with Gracia Hughes during the time in between.

Upon reaching the train station ten minutes to one, they discovered a sendoff party. Roy's team, who Ed hadn't seen even once since arriving in the hustle and bustle of Central, were sprawled across several benches and soaking up the last of the summer's warm sunrays. Many dark looks were being sent their way by those who had been forced to stand.

"Look at all these lazy jerks, Win. They don't even care enough to stay awake in case I just got on the train without seeing them," Ed grumbled, planting his hands on his hips. They sleepily abandoned their wooden beds and shuffled over to him, cracking grins and shouting greetings.

"Well, if it isn't the knight in shining armor!" Havoc said. "Wow…you've gotten big."

Ed's face twitched. "Why did you say that as if I'm a five-year-old?"

Roy Mustang, who had kept over to the side during the reunion, quickly cut in. "Don't answer that, Havoc. It could end badly."

Ed scowled as everybody laughed. "Winry, you traitor," he glared at the bright-eyed girl who had laughed along with them. In only served to provide more amusement for his old team.

"Well, I've got a train to catch, so I'll see you all later," he grumbled, shuffling away to find the car he and Roy had been assigned. The major general laughed and followed after him, shrugging back his subordinates.

"Cold," Havoc deadpanned.

"Edward!" Winry shouted. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ed stopped automatically, as if he'd expected her to call him back. Roy looked back and sighed. "Really, Fullmetal? Are you going to make us miss this train?"

Ed shot him a dark stare and spun around, quickly closing the distance between him and his mechanic. "Sorry," he mumbled for only her to hear. He held the side of her face and kissed her gently, ignoring the shocked exclamations of the guys. "I'll be back before you know it…and I'll call whenever I can."

"The train is leaving, you know."

"What? Oh!" Ed grinned and kissed her again, quickly, and dashed away through the stunned soldiers. He jumped up into the car with Roy just as the train lurched to a start, slowly beginning its journey.

"Bye guys!" he waved. They were soon gone and the two officers settled into the seats of their private car. Ed carefully ignored Roy's knowing smirk and watched as the busy streets gave way to rolling hills.


End file.
